lafsfandomcom-20200214-history
Bardrick
- Forms = - Casual = - Hanyo Armor = }}}} }} Bardrick was a former Brigand and womanizer, who joined Alex and his group to save the Spirit Kings and the World. His personal agenda is to kill Hexxus himself, as well as to bring back his beloved Crysta. Characteristics *'Name': Bardrick (Axe Ruler) *'Age': 20 (LAFS) 22 (TKV) *'Hair': White (bright red in Hanyo) *'Eyes': Reddish Brown (Red in Hanyo) *'Likes': women, booze, groping and fondling women, sleeping with women, having his own harem *'Dislikes': a world without women, being in chains, slavery *'Family': Unknown Background Nothing is known of Bardrick’s early life, except that he has had a comparatively bad childhood, growing up in a village outside of a road connecting to the Roman Empire. Life was peaceful, until his village was slaughtered by a General, Quintos Porthos of Rome. He was the only survivor and sold as a slave, who was experimented on creating Hanyo Soldiers, to which he was the only survivor who escape. Years later, growing up as a bandit, he wanted to gain immortality. Rumors spread near a forest untainted by the Toxic Jungle, and a gigantic tree in that was the basis of the forest; its roots sprouting out the forest itself. There, the legendary Fountain of Youth and Longevity was located. Legend also stated that the Fountain could heal any incurable illness, believing it could rid him of his Demon Band, which was slowly starting to turn him into an Awakened Hanyo. Once that happened, he would become a creature with the power of a Spirit Beast, and the intelligence and viciousness of a human. After climbing to the top, a Tree Spirit named Crysta tried to stop his quest, believing that he had malicious feelings, only for Bardrick to persistently climb back again and again, with actions of each annoying and angering the other. He then unsheathed his armor only on his right hand and entire arm, and prepared to fight, and seemingly attacked her, but instead manipulated his armor to grab the cup that held the water from the naturally-formed fountain. However, before he could drink from it, he was quickly bound by the branches of the trees by Crysta. As soon as he gave up, Crysta realized his lack of malicious feelings by reading his mind, and unbinded him. He then informed her of his name, and also the reason he desired the Fountain: learning of its healing abilities, he felt that if he drank from the fountain, it would free him of his curse. After a few more exchanges, Bardrick, stating that Crysta was "too much for him", climbed down from the tree, and apparently left. However, he soon came back up as he had only gone down to get his Ale collection book, which he had dropped when he was blown away by Crysta. During the next seven days, both of them befriended each other, with Crysta even starting to have feelings for Bardrick and vice versa. During their interaction, Bardrick explained to Crysta that the reason why humans are greedy was because either they want something in order to survive or show that they exist in this world. When he learned of Crysta's desire to leave of the forest, he offered to take her outside. She, however, denied his offer, explaining that she had to protect the fountain, leading him to offer to find her Spirit King, Someisa, in whose stead she has been protecting the Fountain of Youth, and with his blessing, relieve her of her duties and allow her to leave the forest. Hearing that, she hugged him, much to his surprise. Immediately stopping their conversation, a demon (set loose by Quintos to procure the Fountain) suddenly appeared and begun to burn the Earth Tree Forest with its purgatory fire. Instructing Crysta to get the cup and escape, Bardrick allowed the demon within him to come out, fully transforming him in his awakened form, becoming the beast he feared, and fought the beast, removing the heart of the demon with one hit, which, however, did not kill it, since demons had more than one heart. It then used its claws to fatally wound both Bardrick and Crysta, who, in desperation, gave him the cup which held the water from the Fountain of Youth. Since he did not have the strength to even drink the water due to his wound, Crysta made him drink it through a kiss, thus making him invulnerable, as well as able to purify the hate within his band. Although the Demon band remained with him, the hate had been washed away, allowing him to control his armor and his Awakened Form. When his wounds healed due to his newly gained ability, he angrily and quickly killed the demon with his Hanyo Armor. As the whole forest burned due to the demon's purgatory fire, a dying Crysta gave him an almoca leaf, which was the Earth Tree’s last seed, asking him to plant it somewhere. He then declared that he would definitely "make her his", but was cut off by her death. Sometime later, he was shown to be on the death row for apparently destroying the forest himself, drinking the fountain of youth, and killing a spirit. After being asked for any last words by the captain of the executioner knights, he simply said that he’d wipe out the one who sent the demon after him. After his imprisonment, Bardrick was executed a total of 33 times, all of the executions having no effect on him due to his healing and invulnerability keeping him alive. Sometime later, he was sent to Yashahime’s private lab to study his regenerative abilities to see if she could make stable Hanyos like him. He had been stripped down and caged, being treated like an animal, while he watched other Hanyos being tortured and tested if they had his potential. So far, the only survivors were Jericho and Cera. When he heard the fight that Alex and San had with Raulf, and with Saika busy torturing Cera to transform while Jericho was being transported to another lab, he made his escape busting out of his cage. Afterwards, he walked into a brigand camp who were planning to slaughter a nearby village. They attempted to kill him, but instead of killing them all, he beat them up until they were unconscious. He then takes some various armor and clothing, including a robe from a priest who viewed him as evil than for his good deed, and made for him an outfit to help him blend in better. After pawning off the spoils of the brigands and monk, Bardrick decide to relax in a hot spring. He spied on San, Cera, and Rukia at the time, noticing that two of them had Hanyo bands, but seemed in complete control. Because of Alex's presence, Bardrick saw he had no chance of grabbing them. He then set up a distraction the next day, successfully groping San in the process, but stole the Spirit Kings’ beads instead. When Alex followed him to take it back, he and Bardrick went into battle, which nealry tore the down they were in apart. Bardrick teased on why the beads were so important to a boy, with Alex answering that he will take him out by force, but Bardrick stated that he would not restrain his strength, even against a child. Their battle ended with Bardrick being punched out of the brothel they were fighting in, with Bardrick being overjoyed by the fight; he then requested that they continue their battle causing Alex to get a little weirded out. However, Cera requested the two stop the fight, with her restraining Alex back, as San did with Bardrick. Making his move, Bardrick groped San’s breasts again, making her order attempt to kill him. After being tied up and San threatening to cut his manhood off, he explained his situation to them, at the same time Alex revealed the truth about the beads and their importance to the Spirit Kings. He decided to travel with them, but not before trying to persuade San or Cera into having his child to carry on his family mission to destroy the Spirit King of Destruction and the Lord of the Demons, Hexxus. But Alex states that he would have to join them to continue to contest their strength. Bardrick merely continued to smile, implying that he would look forward to that. And asked if he could grope San on the side, to which both San and Alex shouted out in a negative. He then turned to Cera and Rukia, which both threatened him not to do so Personality Bardrick is shown to be a passionate man. He likes doing things that are to his interest such as exiting jail after hearing his captain was alive], and trying to steal Alex’s beads to discover why they are so important. So far, he has shown some aspects of greedy and perverted desires. Which is usually shown when he gropes or fondles any girls nearby, whether they’re his friends or complete strangers. Despite his perverted and greedy personality, he also has a caring side, which is shown when he rushed toward Nadia, as she nearly was beaten by Cob’s men, and provided her food in return for information. He also seems to show great care for Ouka. Bardrick also hold high respect for Alex, seeing him as one of the only two people who have accepted him despite being a bad person, the other being Crysta. Bardrick is quickly surprised and excited, as shown when he discovers Isaac's ability to talk and that the child he was fighting is actually a Hanyo like they are. Furthermore, when Ral transformed back into his previous form, Bardrick was the only one who appeared to be astonished. Though this might just mean Bardrick has more common sense than the other characters. Bardrick holds deep hatred towards the Demons and Hexxus, as one of the members killed Crysta and he hates the idea of resurrecting the clan or its King. When Bardrick was planning to get the crystal of Laputa to revive Crysta, he was planning to save the kingdom as a reward than stealing it for unknown reason. Bardrick even told the other Deadly Sins to not get into Alex’s past as it was something he would tell them in time. Bardrick even told Alex that killing Dale as he is, was the best way for him and that he shouldn't be naive. While he may have some degree of battle hunger, he doesn't like to see people in danger as he warned the people in the village where he and Alex were fighting in to seek shelter immediately. Skills/Abilities Hanyo Armor: Bull Immortality: Bardrick, initially considered to be a very fast healer, as he was able to heal almost instantly after removing steel stakes from his body, and after being otherwise fatally stabbed by Jericho, was later revealed to be immortal due to having drunk the water of the Fountain of Youth. Bardrick can regenerate all wounds, including lost limbs, and cannot be killed: during his imprisonment, he was executed a total of thirty three times, surviving every one of those. It is unclear whether his aging is also affected. During the 5 year imprisonment, Bardrick did not have anything to eat or drink, implying he can survive indefinitely on nothing at all. Strength: Bardrick is shown to be incredibly strong, even without his armor. He was able to punch the ground and use it to stop a horde of Ohm bugs from destroying a town. He has also shown to have great endurance as he was able to resist Raishu's lightning and even break free from it. He is even capable of throwing a helicopter at a rampaging Kageryu in Osaka. Gallery LAFS Bardrick.JPG|Bardrick's character reference Bardrick's Hanyo Armor and Awakened Form.JPG|Hanyo and Awakened Form Bardrick, the Ox King.JPG|Bardrick, the Ox King Bardrick human.png Bardrick hanyo.png Voice Actor Chris Patton Navigation Category:Characters Category:Heroes Category:Males Category:Hanyos